Regresiones de un alma sin recuerdos
by AliceRomanovHolmesBorgia
Summary: Después de que una serie de asesinatos se desatan en Edo, Hijikata Toushiro queda al mando de la investigación. Las evidencias apuntan a un solo sospechoso: Okita Sougo. Pero hay un problema... esta mal herido y sin recuerdos. Después de una pequeña conversación con Hijikata, Sougo empieza tener regresiones vinculadas con un solo nombre: Kagura quien lleva tiempo desaparecida. AU
1. Prólogo

_**Nada me pertenece solo la historia lo demás es de Sorachi sensei.**_

 _ **AU Moderno**_

 _ **Antes de que pregunten… es Okita el que narra c:**_

 _ **Regresiones de un alma sin recuerdos**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _Al despertar sentí un agudo dolor en un costado del cuerpo. Trate de tocarme donde el dolor punzante parecía desgarrarme la piel, pero algo metálico en mi muñeca izquierda me lo impedía. Forcejé hasta que mi mano quedo cubierta de sangre. La luz del lugar me quemaba los ojos, lo único que podía ver eran paredes blancas. Trate de mover el otro brazo y nada. Cuando por fin mis ojos se acostumbraron al blanco de la habitación pude percatarme que estaba en un hospital._

— _¿Cómo te encuentras?_

 _La cabeza me daba vueltas, veía borroso, me dolía todo el cuerpo y el costado no dejaba de punzar._

— _¿Recuerdas algo?_

— _No_ — _fue lo único que pude responder a quien me hablaba. Voltee a verlo, era un hombre alto, canoso y con anteojos, llevaba una bata larga y blanca y en las manos cargaba un portapapeles._

— _¿Al menos sabes tu nombre?_

— _Mi nombre, mi nombre…_ — _comencé a agitarme, los latidos de mi corazón se hacían más fuertes._

— _Calma_ — _repetía el vejete mientras me tomaba de los hombros._

 _Los oídos me empezaron a zumbar, si antes no escuchaba ni lo que yo mismo decía… ahora menos. La visión volvía a ser borrosa, me mordí la lengua y un sabor a oxido cubrió por completo mi boca._

— _Enfermera…_ — _no podía escuchar bien_ —. _Está teniendo convulsiones_ — _déjenme en paz mierda._

 _Cuando volví a en sí, un tipo raro estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Traía uniforme de policía y fumaba sin importarle los letreros de prohibición. De pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Alto, raro, de cabellos verdes oscuros, raro, con un ridículo flequillo en uve… ya había dicho raro, se acercó a mí._

— _Así que ya despertaste bastardo_ — _dijo escupiendo en cada palabra_ —. _El médico acaba de decirme que tienes amnesia —me miró jocoso._

— _¿Quién mierda eres? —pregunte asqueado, aún tenía restos de sangre en la boca._

— _No crees que es muy conveniente que en tu situación ahora tengas amnesia —me ignoro completamente—. Maldito bastardo —se fue contra mí tomándome de la camisa—. Dime quién fue…_

 _Otra vez me asalto el dolor en el costado, el zumbido en los oídos y después un fuerte dolor de cabeza._

— _No sé de qué hablas —me estaba ahogando._

 _A partir de ahí solo escuchaba pedazos de lo que decía._

— _Pedazo de mierda….quién… fuiste tú…. Hijo de….la china —no escuche nada más hasta que dijo ese nombre—… Yato Kagura._

 _El corazón se me paró por un instante… solo escuche que gritaba otro nombre, después llamo al médico. El médico, las enfermeras estaban a mi alrededor, sentí unas placas metálicas frías en el pecho, luego una descargar… después nada y lo único que estaba en mi mente en ese momento era ese nombre que me resultaba tan familiar… Kagura._

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Nada me pertenece solo la historia lo demás es de Sorachi sensei.**_

 _ **AU Moderno**_

 _«Capítulo 1»_

 _Primero amnésico, después asesino y ahora loco. Los que realmente están locos son ellos. Ese tal Hijibaka… Hijikata es un policía. Me ha estado haciendo preguntas desde que volví en sí después del ataque que me había dado. Realmente no se cansa, no sé quién rayos son Gintoki, ni Kamui, ni Zura…capsula…Katsura! Ni quién rayos es Mitsuba. Me aventó tantos nombres que la cabeza me daba vueltas. Pero solo había un nombre que me hacía sentirme como con un vacío dentro… Kagura._

— _Muy bien jovencito —dijo el médico entrando a la habitación—. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

— _Mal —dije escupiendo la palabra—. ¿Cómo quiere que me siente? Me están acusando de múltiples asesinatos de personas que yo no conozco… o creo no conocer._

— _Bueno, bueno, es solo una amnesia repentina por el trauma —comento—. Vaya, vaya te han quitado las esposas._

— _Sí —me toque las muñecas, aun sentía el frío del metal—. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora?_

— _Bueno —suspiro—. Te van a llevar a la comisaria y…_

— _¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ MIERDAS ME VAN A LLEVAR AHÍ? YO NO HICE NADA —grite con todas mis fuerzas._

— _Cálmate muchacho no te pongas necio… mira eres sospechoso y como no han encontrado a ninguno de tus familiares —dijo apagándosele la voz cuando pronuncio familiares._

— _¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?_

— _Vamos a interrogarte a sacarte toda la verdad pedazo de mierda —dijo flequillo mientras entraba con varios de sus compañeros pisándole los talones—. Yamazaki ponle las esposas._

— _Esperen un momento —dijo el médico desconcertado—. Sus heridas no han…_

— _Me vale media mierda, nos llevamos a este asesino ahora —aun con el cigarrillo en la boca me "ayudo a levantarme" de la camilla—. Ve pensando qué es lo que nos vas a cantar primero._

 _ **Un mes antes**_

El granizo que repiqueteaba con fuerza en contra de la ventana del automóvil de policía hizo que a Itou Kamotarou volviera a la realidad… una realidad no muy apreciable. Mucho menos teniendo como compañero y jefe a Hijikata Toushirou. Cuando Kondou Isao lo llamó a su despacho, Itou sentía que el pecho se le inflaba cada vez que el comisario en jefe lo alagaba por su ardua tarea en las investigaciones posteriores pero cuando dijo el nombre de Hijikata junto con compañero… casi mataba a su jefe a balazos.

—¡Ey! Itou —llevaba dos veces que le hablaba—. Trae tu trasero aquí.

Como envidiaba a Yamazaki… bueno no tanto, mucho menos sabiendo que el nuevo compañero del pobre chico era el sádico de Okita Sougo. Aun no le cabía en la cabeza como es que ese castaño era tan agresivo y sádico, además de que ya tenía novia… y al parecer esa chica era igual que él.

"Nobume-chan ha de estar que le salen chispas" pensó en la forense, igual de sádica que el mocoso, mientras salía del automóvil.

—Yamazaki, repórtame todo lo que sepas —dijo con autoridad Hijikata al pelinegro que no dejaba de vomitar en el pasto.

Estaban los cuatro fuera de la casa del magnate hombre de negocios Housen "Rey de la noche". Uno de sus subordinados había encontrado el cuerpo del hombre sentado en su despacho.

—Era un hombre muy corpulento para que alguien lo matara —dijo Okita.

—¿Cómo es que sacaste conclusiones tan rápido? —pregunto Hijikata mirándolo de reojo mientras entraba a la casa junto con los demás.

—Ya lo veras Hijibaka —susurro.

—Te escuché imbécil —se oyó la voz de Hijilkata dentro de la casa hasta el patio.

Cuando estaban todos adentro, Hijikata se percató de un olor denso y dulzón. Los tres excepto Okita entraron al despacho que estaba lleno de médicos forenses recogiendo información de cada rincón del lugar. Imai Nobume los recibió mirándolos con esos ojos de pez muerto. Con el tapabocas colgado en el cuello y el traje completo blanco, la peli azul los escudriñaba de pies a cabeza.

—No vayan a ensuciar la escena del crimen —dijo con monotonía—. ¿Ya se murió por fin tu novia? —soltó dirigiéndose a Okita que acaba de llegar.

—No, aun no la mató —contesto retador.

—Pues puedo matarla por ti —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él.

—¡Ey! Dejen de hablar de matar, porque pensare que fueron ustedes los que mataron a este hombre —dijo no muy convencido, ya que ese hombre era muy fuerte y tenía guardaespaldas a todo momento que lo veía.

—Era muy fuerte para su edad —dijo Yamazaki tragando una y otra vez para combatir las náuseas—. Definitivamente no fue muerte natural —señalo la inmensa herida que presentaba en la parte derecha de la cabeza.

—Itou llama a Kondou…. —Hijikata fue interrumpido antes de que terminara de dar su orden.

—Nobume —la llamó Itou ignorando olímpicamente la orden de Hijikata—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene el canoso muerto?

—Se diría que lleva ahí sentado desde antes del verano.

—Sí lleva tanto… ¿Por qué no lo encontraron antes? Supongo que sus subordinados siempre están cerca —dijo más para sí que para los demás, Hijikata no podía comprenderlo—. Yamazaki y Okita vayan a interrogar al tipo que encontró a Housen… Nobume… —la chica asintió ella sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

—Lo haré lo más rápido posible —contesto siguiendo con su trabajo.

—¿Y yo? —pregunto el rubio.

—Tú… —señalo Hijikata a Itou—. Vienes conmigo, vamos a interrogar a los vecinos y familiares de Housen.

"Espero que no nos maten, por qué este tipo era un pez gordo en lo que trata de personas, prostitución y todo lo ilegal se diga" pensó Itou.

»

Estaba trabajando en el restaurante de Otose-san cuando se enteró de la muerte de su tío por televisión. Tan pronto se terminó el noticiero llamó a Okita por teléfono.

—Te dije que no me llamaras cuando estoy trabajando —contesto la voz monótona de su estúpido novio por el auricular—. Cuando llegue a casa te daré en las…

—Okita, no quiero que le vayas a decir a nadie —dijo la chica de cabellos color vermilion—, que Housen es mi tío.

—Ya, ya —suspiro—. ¿Por qué no quieres que lo diga?

—Mi familia ya ha sido muy perjudicada desde que lo acusaron de asesinar a varias de sus novias, no quiero que el apellido Yato sea ensuciado más de lo que ya está —era la primera vez que la oía tan seria.

Yato Kagura, hija de Umi Bouzo hermano de Housen. Los Yato eran un respetable clan hasta que al mayor de los herederos se le ocurrió meterse en negocios ilegales. Después de varios juicios llevados en contra de Housen, la familia Yato quedo en el nivel más bajo de sociedad. Degradados y con el poco dinero que les quedaba, Umi Bouzou, su esposa y sus dos hijos se asentaron en Edo fuera de las acusaciones de la alta sociedad. Pero no contaban que Housen se mudara meses después cerca de donde ellos vivían.

—No diré nada —contesto riendo Okita.

—Eso espero pedazo de idiota.

—Pues espero tener algo a cambio por mi silencio —dijo con voz lasciva.

—Tal vez —contesto Kagura—. Te espero en la noche, bye bye.

Llevaban viviendo juntos en un pequeño pero cómodo conjunto departamental cerca de la comisaria y de la universidad donde Kagura estudiaba. A pesar de las quejas y del casi secuestro de su padre hacia ella, Kagura salió de su hogar y se fue a vivir con Okita. Lo quería pero no tanto como a él. A él lo amaba pero sabía muy bien que no podían estar juntos. No ahora.

 _ **Gracias por leer c:**_

 _ **Contestando Reviews**_

 _ **Yoxitha94: Gracias por leer. Llevaba tiempo en querer escribir este fic, hacer algo diferente a los que he leído de Gintama, al parecer hay muchos temas que están siendo tratados con mucha frecuencia y me dije "¿Por qué no hacer algo diferente?". Vas a estar más intrigada en el trascurso del fic.**_

 _ **Bere Lel: Gracias c:**_

 _ **Sofi: Soy Okikagu también xD gracias.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Nada me pertenece solo la historia lo demás es de Sorachi sensei.**_

 _ **AU Moderno**_

 _«Capítulo 2»_

 _Me traían de aquí para allá desde que llegue a la comisaria. El tipejo de cabello verde no paraba de llevarme de mi celda a la sala de interrogatorio y de la sala a la celda. Parecía que había pasado una semana desde que deje el hospital. De pronto un día interrumpe mi lindo sueño un tipo que parecía un gorila._

— _Okita —dijo._

— _Sí tienes la esperanza de que sepa quién eres ve desasiéndote de ella… gorila —conteste mirándolo fugazmente antes de acostarme otra vez._

— _Okita… vamos a llevarte con un psicólogo —dijo casi susurrando._

— _No estoy loco —conteste de mal humor._

— _Lo sé, pero es todo lo que pude hacer por ti —dijo como si hablara con su hijo después de regañarlo._

— _No sé porque haces esto pero gracias —conteste, al menos tenía que ser cordial._

 _Me sacaron de mi celda y me llevaron hasta una sala desconocida para mí. Traía las muñecas esposadas al igual que los tobillos, iba descalzo y tenía frío. Cuando entre había un tipo de cabello negro y ojos enormes, vestía de traje negro y en la solapa tenía un gafete que decía Ikeda Yaemon, psicólogo profesional._

— _Buenos días —dijo sonriendo._

— _¿Qué mierda tienen de buenos? —solté, cuando de pronto el tipo que me llevaba me dio un empujo tan fuerte que caí de bruces en la silla._

— _Déjenos, por favor —dijo el psicólogo sin perder la sonrisa._

 _Cuando nos quedamos solos saco de su maletín una libreta y una pluma. Después sacó un reloj._

— _No me diga que va a hipnotizarme —dije riendo al final._

— _El hipnotismo es una técnica que utilizamos los psicólogos no muy a menudo, es para casos extremos como el tuyo… tu abogado me pidió que hiciera lo posible para que recordaras algo —dijo acomodándose en la silla._

— _Ni siquiera se quién es mi abogado, cree que voy a saber quién soy yo —conteste con desdén._

— _Muy bien, empezaremos con las regresiones entonces._

— _Regre… ¿Qué?_

— _Regresiones… es lo que provoca el hipnotismo… —lo mire con duda—. Que recuerdes tu pasado —dijo dándose por vencido._

— _Bueno, haga lo que quiera._

 _El charlatán comenzó a decirme palabras sin sentido, ni atención le puse, pero después de unos minutos empecé a sentir pesadez en los parpados. Cuando menos lo pensé me había quedado dormido._

»»

 **Cinco años antes**

La pelirroja caminaba si preocupaciones por el pasillo de la secundaria de Edo, llevaba el pantalón deportivo debajo de la falda escolar y unos enormes anteojos. Acababa de entrar a primer grado y se sentía tan bien, pues Gintoki era su profesor y Shinpachi estaba ahí en su salón. Pero todo se iba a ir al traste cuando lo vio esperándola en la puerta de su salón.

—Sádico —dijo casi escupiendo la palabra.

—China —dijo el castaño con una mirada retadora.

—¿Qué haces aquí pervertido? Persiguiéndome —dijo Kagura tratando de entrar al salón pero Okita el obstruía el paso—. Quítate.

—Para tu información yo estudio aquí y la que me esta persiguiendo eres tu china —contesto.

—Aléjate de mí —dijo Kagura aventándolo.

—Okita a tu salón —dijo una voz perezosa desde dentro del salón.

—Gin-chan —chilló Kagura.

Okita se percató de la felicidad que le producida la presencia del permentado a la china y le molesto bastante que estuvo a punto de golpear a la chica.

—Ya oíste sádico que te largues —dijo Kagura sacando la lengua.

—Cuando llegues a tu casa encontraras a tu apestoso perro colgado del cuello en tu lámpara —dijo Okita alejándose de ahí.

—Maldito —grito.

Eran vecinos y ni uno de los dos se soportaba pero del odio al amor solo hay un paso, el problema es que solo uno dará ese paso.

 _ **Gracias por leer c:**_

 _ **Contestando Reviews**_

 _ **Yoxitha94: Saludos y sí, trabajaban juntos.**_

 _ **Okita Kagura: Gracias por leer**_ __


End file.
